SWTOR: El viaje a Alderaan
by kensara
Summary: La Maestro D'antir Kun continúa buscando a los espías imperiales infiltrados en las filas de la República. En esta ocasión, debe localizar al de Alderaan. Allí se producirá un encuentro inesperado. Esta historia forma parte de un todo: La historia de D'antir y Zo'rah. Iré subiendo las partes a medida que las vaya escribiendo.


SWTOR: El viaje a Alderaan

Las órdenes.

Zo'rah acababa de salir de la sala del Consejo Oscuro. Darth Baras, su Maestro, le había encargado buscar y acabar con un Jedi que estaba siguiendo la pista de los espías del Imperio infiltrados en la flota de la República. Al parecer, había estado en Hoth y allí había descubierto al primero de ellos. El hombre se había suicidado sin darle información, pero que se encontrase sobre la pista resultaba inquietante. El espía descubierto en Hoth llevaba pasando información al Imperio desde hacía más de veinte años. Su pérdida era un golpe duro y se temía que llegase a caer la totalidad de la red de espionaje.

Según había dicho Darth Baras, el Jedi era originario de Alderaan, al igual que ella misma, por ello decidió acudir hasta ese planeta en primer lugar. Aguardaba hacerlo salir si creaba la suficiente destrucción entre las familias nobles, pues suponía que no permitiría la erradicación de inocentes, especialmente si eran conocidos, o si se trababa de su propia familia. Suponía que no sería difícil encontrar a los allegados del Jedi.

Decidió no perder tiempo y partir cuanto antes de Dromund Kaas. Se dirigió al hangar y subió a su nave. En el puente de mando la esperaba su primer oficial, quien realizó el saludo militar en cuanto la vio entrar.

―Quinn, te he dicho mil veces que no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo ―le dijo Zo'rah al joven capitán con una sonrisa en los labios.

―En las formas se muestra el respeto, mi Lord ―le contentó Quinn con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba.

Zo'rah se aproximó a él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

―No decías lo mismo la noche pasada mientras me desnudabas ―la Sith le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo.

Malavai Quinn se apartó de ella mientras sonreía. Era evidente que disfrutaba de las atenciones que la muchacha le prodigaba.

―Mi Lord, no es apropiado… Estamos en el puente de mando y, estoy seguro, tendrás órdenes que darme.

La Sith se quedó un momento inmóvil, mirándolo, divertida. El ojo derecho cibernético de la joven le daba un extraño aspecto. El de verdad lo había perdido durante sus años de estudiante en la Academia de Korriban. Una acólita se creyó que podría matarla para ocupar su espacio en la cama del supervisor Tremel. Había conseguido quitarle un ojo, pero a cambio la acólita dio su vida. Tremel había sido el mentor de Zo'rah desde que puso sus pies en Korriban. A pesar de que le llevaba más de veinte años, se había sentido atraída por él desde el primer momento. Era amable e inteligente, y durante todos sus años en la Academia había compartido el lecho con él. Cuando acabó su formación en la Academia y pasó a ser aprendiz de Darth Baras, este le ordenó acabar con la vida del supervisor. Las pruebas de lealtad no eran extrañas entre los Sith. Sin embargo Zo'rah no podía dejar de pensar en que su Maestro actuaba con maldad. Aunque no había sido confirmado, los rumores sobre la relación entre la joven y Tremel estaban en boca de todos. Zo'rah sabía que Darth Baras sentía un placer morboso al obligarla a matar a su amante. La seguridad que tenía acerca de ello la llenaba de ira y odio y, tras jurar que algún día mataría a Baras, decidió que ayudaría a Tremel a huir. Si el Maestro se enteraba de la trampa, no solo perseguiría y mataría él mismo al supervisor, sino que, además, acusaría a Zo'rah de traición, con todo lo que ello acarreaba. Por eso, ideó un plan y le pidió al supervisor que se cortase una mano para llevarla como prueba a su Maestro. Baras fue engañado y Tremel huyó.

Él había sido su primera y única experiencia sexual, hasta que conoció a Malavai Quinn en Balmorra. El joven oficial había sido su contacto en una misión encomendada por Darth Baras. El, en aquel momento, teniente Quinn demostró ser un gran estratega y contar con una indudable inteligencia. Tras cumplir con lo encomendado, Zo'rah alabó vehementemente las cualidades de Quinn, por lo que fue ascendido a capitán, ofreciéndosele salir del planeta y escoger un destino más adecuado con sus capacidades. El joven le pidió a la Sith un puesto en su nave, y Zo'rah lo nombró primer oficial. Poco a poco fue ganándose la confianza de la, por necesidad, desconfiada muchacha y los excelentes consejos, así como los análisis de situación que llevaron a la Sith a la victoria en más de una ocasión, hicieron que pasase a ser el consultor, estratega y cerebro de la nave. El poder de Quinn aumentó en cuanto Zo'rah lo convirtió en su amante. Así, no solo le ofreció su lecho, sino también el control fáctico de la nave y la tripulación. Nada se hacía sin que lo aprobase Quinn con antelación, y cualquier orden dada por el capitán debía ser entendida como salida de la boca de la misma Zo'rah. Muchos habrían considerado un error darle tanto poder, pero Zo'rah sabía que Malavai era inofensivo. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan leal al Imperio y que siguiese la cadena de mando como lo hacía el capitán. Era legalista hasta la saciedad, y creía firmemente que la violencia constituía un medio y no un fin, por lo que se oponía totalmente a los alardes de crueldad tan habituales entre los Sith. Quinn era completamente confiable y previsible, y Zo'rah tenía claro que mientras sus intereses y los del Imperio fuesen los mismos, no supondría ningún peligro.

―Quinn, mete las coordenadas de Alderaan en el ordenador de abordo y durante el viaje te pondré al tanto de la misión ―dijo la Sith sin dejar de sonreír.

―Sí, mi Lord ―contestó el capitán, dirigiéndose a cumplir la orden.

Zo'rah lo observó mientras manipulaba el ordenador. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se lo imaginaba desnudo. "Le daré todo lo que desee: poder, riqueza,…, lo que sea. Solo quiero que sea completamente feliz a mi lado."

―Quinn…

―¿Sí, mi Lord? ―peguntó el oficial, volviéndose. Había introducido las coordenadas en el ordenador, y la nave comenzó a girar para dirigirse a su destino.

―Me gustaría saber si mantienes la relación conmigo por obligación o porque realmente quieres hacerlo. No quiero que hagas nada que no desees hacer ―la Sith aguardó a que contestase el capitán. Parecía sorprendido por el cariz que tomaba la conversación. Ante el silencio del hombre, continuó hablando―. No te preocupes, no me ofenderás y no me enfadaré. Quiero que estés conmigo libremente.

―Mi Lord ―dijo finalmente Malavai―, por supuesto que estoy a tu lado por mi propio deseo. Que tan siquiera insinúes que lo hago por miedo u obligación es de lo más perturbador.

La Sith sonrió, satisfecha con la contestación del hombre.

―Si en algún momento deseas abandonarme, dímelo abiertamente, Quinn.

―Dudo que eso ocurra, mi Lord, pero te doy mi palabra de que será así. Y ahora deberíamos hablar de la misión que debemos cumplir en Alderaan ―dijo el oficial mientras ocupaba su puesto habitual en el puente de mando.

La llegada a Alderaan.

Zo'rah le había contado a su primer oficial cómo el Jedi había localizado al hombre del Imperio infiltrado en Hoth y las órdenes que Darth Baras le había dado. Quinn aprobó la idea del viaje a Alderaan, pero no el plan general que la Sith había ideado.

―Mi Lord, si me permites la observación, no creo que una matanza indiscriminada entre las familias nobles sea lo más adecuado para exponer al Jedi que buscamos. Lo más probable es que la República envíe un escuadrón para combatirnos y conseguir así el apoyo de las Casas para su causa. Yo propongo una línea de actuación algo diferente, si la consideras oportuna, mi Lord.

―Habla, Quinn. Ya sabes que aprecio tus ideas.

―Creo que deberíamos hacer correr la información de que, tras lo de Hoth, acudimos a Alderaan para matar a nuestro espía antes de que caiga en manos de la Orden. Pensarán que lo hacemos por miedo a que revele los nombres de los espías infiltrados, y acudirán para proteger al supuesto espía a cambio de información.

―¡Eso es brillante! ―dijo Zo'rah con admiración―. Podemos dejar que la República intercepte un falso mensaje encriptado indicando eso mismo. Así lo considerarán auténtico. Además, seguro que sus servicios secretos consiguen descodificarlo en poco tiempo.

―Lo único que tendremos que hacer es aguardar a que el Jedi se persone para perseguir el falso cebo, y ya será nuestro.

El plan de Quinn le parecía perfecto a Zo'rah, como todas las estrategias que ideaba.

Tras enviar el falso mensaje con destino a Dromund Kaas, aterrizaron en el espacio―puerto de Rhu Caenus, aguardando que algún representante de la Casa Thul acudiese a darles la bienvenida. Sin embargo no fue así. Dicha ausencia provocó en Zo'rah una mirada cargada de ira. Malavai Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a ella, y sabía que la muchacha descargaría su enfado con el primer desgraciado que se cruzase en su camino. En esta ocasión se trató del encargado del espacio―puerto, un hombre que trabajaba para la Casa Thul. La Sith le había gritado y amenazado. Quinn decidió intervenir para evitar la muerte del hombre.

―Mi Lord, deberías mostrar misericordia y dejar al hombre vivir. Los Thul podrían considerar un insulto la muerte de uno de sus trabajadores.

Zo'rah dirigió su mirada airada hacia su primer oficial.

―Un insulto es que no haya nadie para recibirnos, Quinn. Así aprenderán cómo deben tratar al Imperio. Es gracias a nosotros que aún pueden optar al trono de Alderaan. Si no llega a ser por nuestra ayuda, la Casa Organa los habría aplastado hace mucho.

―Lo sé, mi Lord, pero se trata de hacer una concesión de buena voluntad. Si le perdonas la vida demostrarás que estás por encima de este tipo de cosas.

El encargado del espacio―puerto escuchaba la conversación aterrado, sin permitirse abrir la boca. Estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, aguardando por la decisión de la que dependía su vida.

Zo'rah permanecía en tensión, con los dientes apretados, mirando hacia el hombre acurrucado.

―¡Ag!, ¡está bien! ―dijo finalmente―. No es más que un desgraciado. No se merece que pierda mi tiempo con él.

Zo'rah comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del espacio―puerto y Malavai Quinn la siguió, visiblemente satisfecho por como había acabado el incidente. Zo'rah era una mujer apasionada tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, tal y como Quinn sabía bien, y tendía a actuar sin reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones. Al capitán le fascinaba ese fuego interno que parecía no tener fin. Era fuerte, poderosa y jamás titubeaba. A ella le gustaba decir que era el músculo y el brazo ejecutor, mientras él era el cerebro y el genio táctico. Y Quinn sabía que tenía razón. Hacerla entrar en razón en ocasiones era arduo, aunque ella apreciaba sus consejos y siempre lo escuchaba. Malavai nunca se había sentido tan valorado en un destino como desde que estaba al servicio de la Sith.

Salieron de la edificación y un sol brillante los bañó con su luz. Zo'rah entrecerró su ojo ante la claridad y gruñó.

―¿Ves todas estas edificaciones, Quinn? Fueron construidas con fondos del Imperio. Si la Casa Thul ocupa Kaamos es gracias a nosotros.

―Lo sé, mi Lord.

―No puedo esperar al día en el que matemos al último Organa y los Thul se hagan con el trono de Alderaan. En ese momento tendremos un nuevo planeta bajo nuestro control y daremos un importante golpe contra la República.

―Yo deseo lo mismo, mi Lord. La Casa Thul será un dócil aliado. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que tienen deben agradecérnoslo al Imperio.

Zo'rah y Malavai se dirigieron hacia el palacio de la Casa Thul. Debían prepararlo todo y aguardar a que el Jedi picase el anzuelo.

La Jedi.

D'antir se encontraba en _Nar Shaddaa._ _En la llamada Luna de los Contrabandistas todo estaba en venta, y la Jedi aguardaba poder comprar información que le permitiese localizar a uno de los espías. Su misión en Hoth no había salido todo lo bien que esperaba. Con la ayuda del teniente Kieral había localizado al infiltrado, pero, por desgracia, no había podido evitar su muerte._ _Eso_ _la_ _dejaba en la misma situación que al principio. Por ello, había decidido acudir a Nar Shaddaa e intentar conseguir nueva información._

 _D'a_ _n_ _tir había insistido en adentrarse sola en los territorios controlados por el sindicato del Intercambio. No le gustaba tener que tratar con criminales, pero lo desesperado de la situación requería medidas extremas._

 _Los servicios secretos de la República habían confirmado_ _que un Twi'lek llamado Kryn Shoo poseía_ _la_ _grabación de una transmisión efectuada hacía pocos días por una nave del Imperio_ _en Alderaan_ _._ _Al parecer, el Twi'lek hacía contrabando con datos._ _Sin duda valía la pena hablar con Kryn Shoo y comprobar la_ _autenticidad_ _de la transmisión._

 _El Twi'lek_ _operaba en el sector Industrial, controlado por el sindicato del Intercambio, el cual se constituía como rival del Cártel Hutt, que dominaba Nar Shaddaa. La zona era peligrosa y e_ _n ella residía toda clase de delicuentes._

 _La Jedi se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica y avanzó despacio entre restos de aerodeslizadores y demás basura tecnológica. Algunos niños estaban entre las pilas de metal, rebuscando entre los restos algo por lo que le_ _s_ _diesen unos créditos. La figura de D'antir llamaba poderosamente la atención, pues no era habitual ver a un usuario de la Fuerza en la zona. Sin embargo, nadie osó cruzarse en su camino._

 _Por fin vio al Twi'lek en una esquina y fue hasta él._

 _―Kryn Shoo, supongo ―dijo con voz calmada._

 _El Twi'lek la miró de arriba abajo._

 _―Puede ―dijo con de_ _sgana_ _―. ¿Quién lo pregunta?_

 _―Mi nombre es D'antir Kun y deseo comprar algo que tú tienes._

 _―¿Ah, sí? ―_ _el Twi'lek seguía mirándola―. Mi material es realmente caro. No creo que un Jedi tenga suficientes créditos para hacerse con él._

 _El Twi'lek, claramente, estaba intentado poner en valor su mercancía._

 _―Bueno, veamos si tienes lo que necesito. Si es así, seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo._

 _―¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Jedi?_

 _―Hace cu_ _a_ _tro días una nave del Imperio realizó una transmisión en las cercanías de Alderaan. Esa comunicación se dirigía_ _al servicio secreto de Dromund Kaas_ _._ _Tras la_ _trans_ _misión, la nave aterrizó en Rhu Caenus. Sé que esa comunicación fue interceptada por una pequeña nave de contrabandistas que estaba en la órbita del planeta. ¿Te suena esto?_

 _―¿Me acusas de vender armas a los enemigos de la República, Jedi?_

 _D'antir se ri_ _ó_ _al escuchar a Kryn. Prácticamente era una confesión, pues ella en ningún momento había hablado de armas. Sabía que el Twi'lek no_ _había_ _esta_ _do_ _es esa nave, pero sin duda trabajaba con los contrabandistas._

 _―No estoy aquí por eso. Solo quiero la transmisión. Te pagaré muy bien por ella._

 _―_ _Es posible que tenga algo como lo que buscas, y no me importará dártel_ _o_ _por un precio justo. Al fin y al cabo, soy un patriota ―el Twi'lek sonrió al decirlo. A D'antir no le cabía ninguna duda de que le pediría un precio excesivo por los datos._

 _―No lo pongo en duda, Kryn. Dime tu precio._

 _―_ _Por 500.000 créditos, te doy el datacron que contiene la transmisión._

 _―¿500.000 créditos? Eso es un disparate._

 _―Me he puesto en peligro para conseguir esos datos, y he tenido muchos gastos. Esa cantidad a penas cubre todo lo invertido en localizar la transmisión._

 _―Kryn, nadie te va a pagar esa cantidad por el datacron. Y tenerlo te pone en peligro. Te doy 100.000 créditos por él. Es todo cuanto tengo, y creo que es más que suficiente para un contrabandista como tú._

 _―¡Me insultas, Jedi! ―el Twi'lek pareció indignarse― Yo solo quiero lo mejor para los míos, y por ello he puesto en riesgo mi vida, para conseguir estos datos y poder así ayudar a la justa causa de la República._ _Debes e_ _ntende_ _r_ _que el riesgo conlleva unos gastos._

 _"Oportunista", pensó D'antir. Sabía que no le importaba lo más mínimo la situación de Alderaan ni quien ganase la guerra mientras_ _obtuviese_ _suficientes créditos._ _100.000 créditos era muchísimo dinero, y no tenía forma de conseguir más. Decidió emplear la Fuerza para manipular al Twi'lek._

 _―"En este caso haré una excepción. 100.000 créditos serán suficientes" ―dijo la Jedi empleando la Fuerza mientras hacía un gesto casi inapreciable._

 _―En este caso haré una excepción. 100.000 créditos serán suficientes ―repitió Kryn mientras introducía la mano por debajo de la chaqueta y extraía uno de los datacron que llevaba pegados al cuerpo. Se lo entregó a D'antir a cambio del dinero._

Ya con el datacron en su poder, la Jedi salió de la zona industrial y se dirigió a la cantina situada en el paseo inferior del sector corelliano. Al llegar buscó a Kieral con la vista. Estaba sentado en un reservado junto con un joven atractivo. El teniente, vestido con ropa de civil, susurraba algo al oído del muchacho, quien se rió antes de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Kieral y besarlo.

D'antir no deseaba molestar a su primer oficial, por lo que decidió subir sola a la nave y analizar la grabación antes de hacer llamar al teniente. Al fin y al cabo, había trabajado duro y se merecía un poco de diversión. Cuando se giró para salir de la cantina, Kieral dirigió la vista hacia ella. Le dijo algo a su joven acompañante, se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la Jedi. La alcanzó antes de que ella abandonase la cantina.

―Maestro ―dijo Kieral tocando el hombro de D'antir para hacerse notar―, ¿nos vamos ya?

La muchacha lo miró sonriendo.

―No, no te preocupes. Puedes volver con tu amigo. Solo quería decirte que tengo el datacron y que voy a la nave para analizarlo.

El joven, que miraba intensamente a Kieral en la distancia, le lanzó un beso antes de relamerse los labios con lascivia. El teniente enrojeció.

―Lo siento, Maestro. Mataré a Jason, lo prometo. Puedo ir contigo para ayudarte en el análisis.

―No, tranquilo ―D'antir sonreía, divertida por el azoramiento de su primer oficial―. Te contactaré por holocomunicador en cuanto debamos abandonar el planeta. Mientras tanto, diviértete con tu amigo.

El complot.

Tharan Cedrax, el científico y médico de la nave, había descodificado el mensaje con ayuda de Holliday. Tal y como D'antir aguardaba, se trata de una operación del Imperio relacionada con el espía de Alderaan. El Imperio había enviado a un Sith para acabar con el espía y asegurar así la red de información. D'antir debía llegar lo antes posible a Alderaan y proteger al hombre.

Aterrizaron en el espacio―puerto de Pallista. Al poner los pies en tierra, a la Jedi le vino a la mente, como en un flash, una escena acaecida hacía veinte años en aquel mismo lugar: el momento en el que Noram Balesh la había rescatado a ella y a su gemela de un futuro aciago. Las había llevado hasta Tython para adiestrarlas en la Academia de la Orden. D'antir no había vuelto a Alderaan desde entonces y pudo comprobar que el aspecto del planeta había cambiado bastante respecto a lo que ella recordaba. Al parecer la guerra intestina entre las Casas continuaba, pero la Costa Apalis se había reconstruido.

Cuando salió del espacio―puerto se encontró con que la embajadora de la República en Alderaan la estaba aguardando. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre joven. La mujer de media edad se acercó hasta la Jedi, seguida por su acompañante.

―Maestro Kun, presumo. Mi nombre es Yara Ayke y represento a la República en el planeta ―la mujer extendió su mano hacia la Jedi, quien la estrechó―. Este es mi ayudante Markus Stern.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía la Jedi en señal de saludo.

―Es un placer ―D'antir esbozó una sonrisa hacia el ayudante antes de dirigirse hacia la embajadora―. Me gustaría hablar contigo en un sitio seguro, alejado de oídos indiscretos.

―Por supuesto, Maestro ―la embajadora realizó un gesto de invitación con la mano―. Por aquí, por favor.

Yara Ayke llevó a D'antir hasta un despacho situado en el palacio de la Casa Organa, el cual constituía su lugar de trabajo. Estaba destinada a Alderaan desde hacía diez años y trataba diariamente con los dirigentes Organa. En ocasiones acudía como invitada hasta los palacios de las demás grandes Casas de Alderaan, y procuraba mantener una relación cordial con todas ellas. La no intervención de la República en la guerra civil era parte de su cometido, aunque, secretamente, el Senado apoyaba a la Casa Organa, con quien tenía un tratado de ayuda. Por supuesto, esto no era de dominio público, pues, de saberse, produciría un incremento de las hostilidades entre las Casas y, sin duda, causaría la participación directa del Imperio en la contienda, algo a evitar a toda costa.

La embajadora se sentó tras una mesa, mientas su ayudante permanecía de pie a su lado.

―Maestro, toma asiento, por favor.

D'antir se sentó en una de las sillas situadas frente a la mesa antes de tomar la palabra.

―Embajadora, estoy aquí en representación del Consejo. He sido enviada para proteger a un hombre que está siendo buscado por agentes del Imperio para acabar con su vida.

La embajadora se reclinó sobre la mesa hacia la Jedi para escucharla mejor.

―Sin duda, debe tener información privilegiada, o el Imperio no se molestaría en tal cosa.

―Así es ―dijo D'antir―. Estoy siguiendo la pista de los espías imperiales infiltrados en nuestras filas. Al parecer, el de Alderaan puede hacer caer toda la red. El Imperio está dispuesto a matar a su hombre para evitar dicha posibilidad.

―¿Un espía infiltrado en las filas de la República? ―preguntó Ayke mientras abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa―. No es posible.

―Ya me he encontrado con el de Hoth y, desgraciadamente, no ha sobrevivido. Mucho me temo que el hecho de la infiltración es real.

La embajadora se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear por el despacho. Continuó hablando tras unos segundos, mientras caminaba.

―Esas noticias son terribles. Si transcienden pueden provocar la paranoia entre nuestros soldados. Es necesario mantenerlo en secreto― se detuvo frente a la Jedi―. ¿Sabemos quién es el espía?

―No, por desgracia. Es preciso mantener a los hombres bajo una estricta vigilancia. Preciso una lista con todos los soldados y civiles destinados a Alderaan, así como sus localizaciones conocidas.

―Dalo por hecho ―realizó una señal con la mano hacia su ayudante―. Markus, encárgate de conseguir el listado que la Maestro solicita.

―Sí, señora ―dijo el ayudante―. Me pondré a ello de inmediato. Será preciso revisar los registros de atraque de todas las naves con identificación de la República que han aterrizado en los diversos espacio―puertos del planeta, por lo que llevará algo de tiempo conseguir una lista completa y fiable.

―Hazlo y en cuanto la tengas tráemela inmediatamente.

El ayudante asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Se encaminó hacia un almacén que se encontraba en esa misma planta. Entró en silencio tras comprobar que nadie lo había visto y tras quitar un holocomunicador del bolsillo realizó una llamada. Una imagen tridimensional de Malavai Quinn surgió del aparato.

―La Jedi ha llegado, señor ―dijo Markus―. Me ha pedido un listado de todos los soldados y civiles de la República en Alderaan para poder investigarlos y dar con el espía.

―¿Dónde está ahora el Jedi? ―dijo la figura del capitán imperial.

―En el despacho de la embajadora. Seguramente se le asigne un dormitorio en el palacio de la Casa Organa.

―Muy bien. Haz el listado que te pide y cuando lo tengas, comunícamelo. En ese momento se te indicará cómo proceder.

―Sí, señor. Así lo haré.

―Markus..

―¿Sí?

―Excelente trabajo ―el rostro semitransparente del holograma sonreía―.

―Gracias, señor.

Malavai Quinn cortó la comunicación y su figura desapareció del holocomunicador. Markus se quedó mirando para el aparato durante unos segundos antes de salir del almacén y encaminarse hacia el espacio―puerto de Pallista.

Los preparativos.

Markus Stern había tardado dos semanas en llevar a cabo el listado. Referenciar los soldados había resultado relativamente sencillo, pues existían registros de todas las fuerzas destinadas a Alderaan, pero con los civiles había tenido problemas. Si bien se anotaban las naves que atracaban en el planeta, no se registraban los nombres de la tripulación de las mismas. A Markus le parecía absurdo tener que hacer ese trabajo, pues no entendía como la Jedi podía pensar que el espía era algún civil. Al fin y al cabo, los comerciantes y demás visitantes de Alderaan no tenían acceso a información vital de la República. Además, ese listado tampoco sería de utilidad para el capitán imperial que lo había contactado semanas atrás. Los oficiales del Imperio ya sabían quién era el espía, por lo que hacer un listado exhaustivo no tenía ningún sentido. A pesar de ello, se esforzó en realizar el registro lo más completo posible, pues el capitán le pagaba por cumplir su cometido mucho más de lo que podría ganar en un año como ayudante de la embajadora, y no quería dejar de cobrar por no hacer correctamente el encargo.

Malavai Quinn revisó cuidadosamente el listado e introdujo algunas modificaciones tras hacer una copia de seguridad. No se arriesgó a quitar ningún nombre del registro. Quería evitar la posibilidad de que la Jedi cotejase la información y descubriese al espía real por un error como ese. El capitán tan solo cambió algunas fechas de entrada y salida, así como ciertos objetivos. Blindó la identidad del verdadero espía y falseó los datos de un supuesto comerciante originario de Coruscant asentado en las montañas Juran. Consideró apropiado que fuese en el territorio de la Casa Alde, la cual había dado el primer rey para el planeta y apoyaba la pureza de sangre frente a las influencias externas, en donde se acabase con la vida del Jedi. Si conseguían que se acusase a la Casa Alde de la muerte de este, se rompería la alianza entre ellos y la Casa Organa, de manera que los Thul se verían beneficiados. El plan estaba pensado al milímetro y esperaba que todo funcionase con precisión. Había mucho que ganar.

Zo'rah cogío el informe que le tendía su primer oficial y lo apartó a un lado tras darle un rápido vistazo por encima.

―Es un plan perfecto, Quinn.

El capitán reprimió un suspiro.

―Mi Lord, si me lo permites, te aconsejaría leerlo. Es importante el conocimiento del mismo por tu parte.

―No necesito leer los detalles para aprobarlo. Confío en tu criterio. ¿Stern ha establecido comunicación?

―Aún no, mi Lord ―Quinn disimuló su decepción por la falta de interés de la Sith acerca de su estrategia ―. En cuanto lo haga saldremos para Juran. Debo insistir en lo recomendable de que leas el documento antes de partir, mi Lord.

Zo'rah le dirigió una sonrisa al capitán como la que se esboza ante un niño ingenuo.

―Quinn, ¡tu actitud es tan deliciosamente inocente! ―la joven recorrió de arriba abajo a su primer oficial con mirada juguetona―. ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo, dime? ―la Sith se mordió el labio y esperó a que el hombre continuase el juego que ella planteaba, pero Malavai Quinn no se movió ni dijo nada. Finalmente la Sith volteó los ojos y tras entornarlos continuó hablando―. Quinn, no necesito leer el dichoso informe. Tú me asistirás y me explicarás lo que sea preciso. Ya sabes que lo mío es la acción, no el papeleo.

―Mi Lord, de esta misión depende el futuro del Imperio. Si la red de espionaje cae, perderemos toda ventaja en la guerra, y podríamos llegar a perderla. No podemos arriesgarnos a ello. Cualquier fallo, por mínimo que sea, puede llevarnos a esa situación.

Zo'rah se levató de golpe de su asiento.

―¡Está bien! ―cogió con furia el dossier―. ¡Leeré el maldito informe, Quinn! ¡No vaya a ser que el Imperio caiga por mi culpa! ―la muchacha intentaba ser irónica, sin conseguirlo.

―Gracias, mi Lord. Siento muchísimo los inconvenientes que esto te pueda acarrear, pero es por el bien del Imperio ―el capitán se dispuso a retirarse para dejar que la furia de la muchacha remitiese sola.

―Quinn… ―llamó Zo'rah.

―¿Sí, mi Lord? ―el primer oficial se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia la Sith.

―Esta noche me compensarás por todos estos esfuerzos. No te dejaré marchar de mi dormitorio hasta que no quede totalmente satisfecha.

El capitán se permitió sonreír con complacencia. No podía evitar sentir cierto deleite al saberse deseado. Esa mujer, una Sith que ostentaba un poder enorme, ronroneaba como un gatito ante sus encantos. Este hecho provocaba un gran placer en el capitán.

―Lo estoy deseando, mi Lord.

Zo'rah se aproximó hacia Quinn y lo besó con fuerza antes de que dijese nada más. Sabía que si lo dejaba hablar diría algo en relación a las formas estando de servicio. Le exasperaba hasta la saciedad el formalismo del hombre. Siempre seguía los canales oficiales y lo hacía todo según el manual, quitándole toda la diversión a las cosas. Si fuese cualquier otra persona se tendría librado de él hacía mucho. Pero se trataba de Malavai Quinn, el cual era mucho más que un genial estratega. Se trataba de la única persona en la que podía confiar. A diferencia de lo que era habitual entre el resto de su tripulación, él no le tenía miedo. Le decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba en lugar de lo que quería oír, y eso ella lo valoraba muchísimo. Además, no podía negar la realidad. Lo amaba, y deseaba tenerlo a su lado constantemente.

Se separó de él y se fijó en que el hombre seguía sonriendo.

―Temía que salieses con lo de evitar confraternizar estando de servicio ―le dijo ella en un murmullo.

El capitán la aproximó a su cuerpo y la besó de nuevo.

―Mi Lord, sé que puedo ser insufrible en ocasiones ―dijo tras el beso sin soltarla―, pero deseo que sepas que me siento realmente honrado por las atenciones que me prodigas. Soy muy afortunado de estar aquí contigo.

Zo'rah sonreía complacida.

―Prepárate para la noche, Quinn. Ahora leeré el dossier. Lo tendremos todo listo para cuando Stern avise de que el Jedi picó el anzuelo ―la muchacha soltó al capitán y se sentó en su asiento mientras abría el informe―. Te aguardaré en mi dormitorio a la hora acostumbrada. Ahora, vete.

Malavai Quinn se despidió con el saludo militar y abandonó el despacho con media sonrisa dibujaba en el rostro. Se le daba bien manejar a la Sith, como demostraba el haber dado la vuelta a la situación consiguiendo que se pusiese a leer el informe de buena gana.

El encuentro.

No habían pasado veinticuatro horas cuando Markus Stern contactó con Quinn y lo puso sobre aviso de que el Jedi se disponía a viajar hasta las montañas Juran cruzando el Paso del Rey. Cuando el capitán imperial estableció el plan supuso la ruta que llevaría a cabo su enemigo. Para ir desde Pallista a Juran el camino más rápido era a través del Paso del Rey. Suponía que el Jedi querría llegar cuanto antes. Al parecer, su línea de pensamiento había sido correcta. Lo más fácil sería interceptar al Jedi a la salida de Luurdes, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría por allí.

Con la nueva información, el capitán acudió al despacho de la Sith.

―Stern acaba de contactar, mi Lord. Debemos salir cuando antes para Paso del Rey y aguardar al Jedi allí.

―Perfecto. Saldremos inmediatamente ―dijo Zo'rah mientras se levantaba.

Llegaron en aerodeslizador a Luurdes y aguardaron escondidos. Varias horas después, vieron acercarse diversos vehículos.

―¿Stern dijo algo de que el Jedi vendría con escolta? ―preguntó la Sith girándose hacia su primer oficial.

―No, mi Lord ―Quinn observaba a través de prismáticos la comitiva que se aproximaba hasta el punto donde ellos se encontraban―. Son tres vehículos AT blindados. Pueden transportar hasta 10 personas cada uno de ellos.

―Y el Jedi puede encontrarse en cualquiera ―dijo la muchacha con un gesto de enfado―. Stern debería habernos informado sobre esto. Recuérdame que lo mate cuando lo veamos, Quinn.

―Dalo por hecho, mi Lord. La traición debe ser castigada.

―Bueno, es mejor comenzar cuanto antes.

La muchacha salió de detrás de las rocas en las que se escondía y comenzó a caminar hacia los AT con lentitud. Malavai se quedó a distancia de la muchacha y desenfundó su bláster. Zo'rah continuó acercándose mientras levantaba un brazo. Al bajarlo, una onde expansiva chocó contra el primero de los AT que iban en fila y salió del camino, volcándose. Los otros dos vehículos se detuvieron en ese momento. La Sith observó descender de los AT a soldados de la República y comenzar a disparar en cuanto un teniente dio la orden. Zo'rah creó un escudo protector a su alrededor y continuó avanzando, mientras los disparos rebotaban en el campo de Fuerza.

―¡Ilusos! ¡No podéis dañarme! ―gritó al tiempo que derribaba a los soldados apostados con un movimiento de su mano― ¿Dónde está el Jedi? ¡Qué salga y se enfrente a mí!

La muchacha escuchó como el teniente ordenaba a los soldados retroceder. De un salto se colocó en la retaguardia impediéndoles retirarse. Desenvainó la espada de luz y se lanzó a por ellos. Había matado a cinco de ellos y ahogaba a otro con la Fuerza cuando escuchó una voz conocida tras ella.

―Detén la matanza. Deja a ese hombre y ven a por mí si quieres, Zo'rah.

La Sith se giró y vio a D'antir. Con un gestó estranguló al soldado que mantenía suspendido en el aire. Su cuerpo cayó pesado al suelo y la Jedi le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

―No tenías por qué haberlo matado, Zo'rah.

―D'antir, veo que sigues como siempre a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

―Tú, sin embargo, estás muy cambiada.

Las dos hermanas estaban frente a frente, en medio del camino, mientras la batalla continuaba a su alrededor. D'antir observaba a su hermana. Realmente poco tenía de la joven de catorce años que se había ido con aquella Sith a Korriban. Había perdido su ojo derecho, y en su lugar tenía uno cibernético. El izquierdo ya no era de aquel color verde esmeralda tan característico de la familia, sino anaranjado, y estaba hundido en una cuenca violácea. La Jedi podía percibir claramente el comienzo de la corrupción que el lado oscuro provocaba en su hermana. En un pasado habían sido casi idénticas, ahora nadie podría adivinar que eran familia, y sabía que el estado en el que se encontraba era el inicial. En pocos años estaría completamente irreconocible. D'antir en ese momento deseó salvarla y buscar su redención, deseó recuperar a la hermana que había perdido hacía tanto.

―Hermana, siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado ―dijo D'antir mientras se aceraba a la Sith―. Sé que ha sido por mi causa. Ahora me toca a mí ayudarte ―la Jedi le tendió la mano―. Ven conmigo, regresemos a Tython y podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Zo'rah se rió con estruendo al escuchar las palabras de la Jedi.

―¡No seas ridícula, hermana! ―la Sith golpeó con desprecio la mano que se le tendía―. Estoy donde quiero estar. No te creas tan importante. Tú no eres la causante de nada.

D'antir la miró con compasión y no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, Zo'rah continuó hablando.

―Hermana, voy a ser magnánima contigo ―la Sith mantuvo una expresión de condescendencia―. Retírate de tu misión y te perdonaré la vida. De hecho, podrías venir conmigo a Dromund Kaas, podrías ser mi aprendiz. Las dos juntas de nuevo, pero con un poder como el que nunca has soñado ―Zo'rah miraba hacia la Jedi con una expresión de ambición―. Piénsalo…, el legado Kun,… la galaxia nos temería. Seríamos imparables.

D'antir negó con la cabeza. Sentía una pena indescriptible por su hermana.

―Zo'rah, ese no es el camino.

―Claro que lo es, hermana. La Orden te miente, te esconde información. Intenta que no sepas la verdad para tenerte controlada. Es lo que hacen los Jedi, D'antir. Temen el poder de los usuarios de la Fuerza, y por ello los buscan y los entrenan de la forma en que lo hacen. ¡Capan nuestro potencial!

―La Orden nos guía, nos advierte sobre los peligros del lado oscuro.

―¡Tonterías! ―Zo'rah hablaba con enardecimiento. Deseaba que su hermana se uniese a su causa―. Con la pasión obtenemos fuerza. ¡No debemos temerla, sino usarla! ―de repente se calmó, y le dirigió una mirada de triunfo a D'antir―. Dime, hermana, ¿tus maestros te han hablado de Exar Kun?

―¿Exar Kun? ―preguntó la Jedi. No había escuchado hablar sobre él.

―Sí, hermana, nuestro antepasado. Fue uno de los primeros y más poderosos Jen'ari.

―¿Jen'ari? ―D'antir no sabía de qué estaba hablando Zo'rah.

La Sith se rió a carcajadas.

―¡Oh, mi pequeña e inocente hermana! Sabía que te escondían información, pero esto es ya demasiado. ¡No sabes nada sobre nosotros! ¡Qué delicioso engaño! ¿Acaso no se os enseña que no existe la ignorancia, sino solo el conocimiento? ―Zo'rah volvió a reírse. Estaba disfrutando de la conversación como nunca lo había hecho―. Pues no parece que vuestra Orden aplique sus propias enseñanzas.

―¡Estás intentando confundirme! ―D'antir empezaba a enfadarse por las burlas de su hermana. No pensaba permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Zo'rah, cuestionase la Orden.

―¡Oh, no! ¡en absoluto! ―la Sith se divertía como nunca―. Solo intento abrirte los ojos a la verdad. Puedes preguntárselo a tus queridos maestros si no te fías de mí. Verás, un Jen'ari es un Señor Oscuro, líder del Consejo Oscuro. Exar Kun fue un Jedi poderoso que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la Orden, de cómo mantenía mermado su poder. El espíritu de Freedon Nadd, uno de los antiguos Señores Oscuros, lo guió y lo llevó hasta el culmen de su poder. Nosotras descendemos de él. Por eso somos tan poderosas. Sigo buscando la tumba de Exar Kun. Estoy convencida de que allí sus enseñanzas se mostrarán ante mí. Me gustaría que la buscásemos juntas y aprendiésemos de él ―Zo'rah se aproximó a ella―. Al fin y al cabo, la búsqueda de conocimiento se supone en sintonía con vuestra Orden.

D'antir estaba estupefacta. No había escuchado jamás hablar de Exar Kun. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Zo'rah mentía para convencerla, pero no percibía engaño en sus palabras. En el fondo de su ser sabía que decía la verdad y se preguntó si la Orden sabría aquello, si conocía que su antepasado había sido un Señor Oscuro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón. Su Maestro, así como el Consejo, sabía todo esto mucho antes de que hubiesen sido llevadas a Tython. Cuando Noram Balesh fue a buscarlas ya conocía sus orígenes. Por ello las sometieron a tal vigilancia, por eso tuvieron tanto cuidado, por eso se volcaron como lo habían hecho con Zo'rah, quien había demostrado desde siempre un don innato para la Fuerza. El Consejo temía el surgimiento de otro Exar Kun. De hecho, seguramente se preguntasen si Zo'rah no acabaría jugando ese papel. La Jedi entendió perfectamente al Consejo y el porqué de tanta cautela. Ahora más que nunca, D'antir deseó ayudar a su hermana y llevarla de nuevo al lado luminoso de la Fuerza.

―Zo'rah, olvida todo eso. No importa quién fuese Exar Kun. El precio por conocer sus secretos es demasiado alto. Ven conmigo a Tython. Si el Consejo nos mantuvo todo eso oculto fue por una buena razón.

―¡Eres una necia! ―Zo'rah estaba decepcionada. De repente sintió algo, como una alerta, y se giró con urgencia.

En ese momento a D'antir le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Algo había ocurrido. Noto en Zo'rah como el miedo surgía, acallando todos los demás sentimientos. Era tan fuerte que hasta a ella misma le dolía. Le pareció ver una sombra girando alrededor de Zo'rah, la cual intentaba ahogarla. La visión le pareció durar solo unos segundos. No era habitual tener ese tipo de visiones, y menos sin ningún ritual previo. Claramente aquel sentimiento de miedo absoluto había servido como catalizador para el trance. Entendió al momento el significado de la visión. Alguien traicionaría a Zo'rah. Sabía que las traiciones eran habituales entre los Sith, aunque no le correspondía a ella juzgarlo. Debía poner sobre aviso a su hermana.

Cuando la visión finalizó y el tiempo volvió a fluir con normalidad, D'antir se encontró en medio del caos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en trance. Tenía que haber sido poco, pero a pesar de ello fue suficiente para que se desatase el infierno.

Un disparo había impactado en el oficial imperial que acompañaba a su hermana y yacía en el suelo. Al notarlo, Zo'rah había enloquecido y, como un rayo cargado de muerte, había ido hasta donde estaba tirado, matando a todo el que se encontraba en su camino. Por donde Zo'rah había pasado había un reguero de cadáveres. La Sith había chillado al llegar al cuerpo. Lo había recogido con ternura y lo había llevado hasta un sitio seguro. Tras hacerlo, saltó contra el resto de los soldados que quedaban vivos, llena de furia e ira.

D'antir no sabía que estaba pasando, pero tenía claro que debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

―¡Kieral, ordena la retirada! ―gritó la Jedi a su primer oficial, quien estaba estupefacto ante el repentino ataque de la Sith―. ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!

―¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ―le preguntó el teniente entre el ruido de la contienda.

―Lo analizaremos después, ¡ahora vámonos!

Kieral chilló la orden de retirada a los soldados que continuaban con vida mientras seguía a D'antir hacia uno de los AT.

―¡Tenemos que poner en marcha el vehículo, Maestro! ―dijo el teniente en cuanto se encontró en el interior.

D'antir tomó los mandos del AT y conectó el ordenador que lo guiaba. Se encendió con un ronroneo. Aún podían escuchar el sonido de los disparos al chocar contra el láser de Zo'rah. La Jedi sabía que no sobreviviría a un enfrentamiento con la Sith. Siempre había sido mejor que ella en el combate y dominio de la Fuerza, y supo que debía sacrificar a aquellos hombres que luchaban contra su hermana para que ella y Kieral pudiesen escapar. "¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?", pensó mientras guiaba el AT fuera de la zona de batalla.

Tras el combate.

Zo'rah había llegado al centro médico de la Casa Thul como un huracán con el cuerpo de Malavai Quinn en brazos. Los doctores que se hicieron cargo de él le dijeron que estaba grave, pero que harían todo lo posible por salvarlo. Escucharlo enfureció aún más a la Sith.

―¡Más os vale mantenerlo con vida, porque como no lo hagáis destruiré el planeta entero! ―había gritado la muchacha y pensaba cumplir su amenaza. El planeta que había visto morir a su amado merecía ser destruido. Le daba igual el tratado con los Thul, el Imperio, el espía o cualquier otra cosa. Solo deseaba arrancar el dolor de su pecho, y sabía que borrar del mapa Alderaan ayudaría a ello.

Zo'rah permaneció en el centro médico día y noche, aguardando noticias sobre el estado de su primer oficial. No atendió ninguna de las llamadas que recibió a través de su holocomunicador. No quería hablar con nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, uno de los médicos la despertó.

―Lord Zo'rah, hemos terminado de intervenir al capitán Quinn. Debemos mantenerlo en observación, pero se encuentra estable.

―Deseo verlo.

―Mi Lord, está en un tanque de Kolto.

―Me da igual dónde esté. He dicho que deseo verlo, por lo que me llevarás ahora mismo hasta él ―la Sith miró con ira al doctor.

―Por supuesto, Lord Zo'rah. Por aquí, por favor ―dijo el médico indicando el camino.

La joven llegó a una sala grande, donde de sucedían hileras de tanques. Solo dos de ellos estaban ocupados. Se dirigió hacia el que contenía a Malavai. El oficial flotaba desnudo en el líquido azul. Diversos electrodos median sus constantes vitales, que se mostraban en una pequeña pantalla del mismo tanque. Una cicatriz cruzaba su abdomen. La Sith se acercó al tanque y colocó sus manos en el cristal. Cerró los ojos y permaneció en esa posición varios minutos. El médico que la había acompañado se empezó a sentir incómodo.

―Emmm…, si me necesitas, estoy en la consulta, Lord Zo'rah ―dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la sala de Kolto.

La muchacha lo ignoró y continuó en la misma posición.

―Quinn, recupérate, por favor ―dijo en un susurro―. Eres todo mi mundo.

Mientras tanto…

D'antir y Kieral habían regresado a Costa Apalis. Nada más llegar, llamaron al Consejo. La misión había sido un fracaso, y debían comunicarlo cuanto antes.

Las figuras de los Maestros Syo Bakarn, Satele Shan y Oric Traless aparecieron sobre el holocomunicador.

―¡Ah, joven Jedi! ―dijo Syo―. ¿Has localizado al espía?

―Maesto Bakarn, me temo que le he fallado al Consejo ―contestó D'antir mientras bajaba la cabeza con humildad―. Le he fallado horriblemente.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―preguntó Oric Traless.

―La Sith nos esperaba. Sabía que íbamos. Seguramente, alguien nos traicionó, pero eso es lo de menos ―D'antir volvió a quedar callada. Le costaba contar lo ocurrido. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

―Continúa― la exhortó Syo.

―La Sith… ―D'antir levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente hacia los Maestros―…. era Zo'rah. Me ha dicho que busca la tumba de su antepasado, Exar Kun, que intenta aprender de su poder.

―¿Te ha hablado de Exar Kun? ―era Satele Shan quien lo había preguntado, la descendiente de Bastila Shan y del mismísimo Revan, y actual Alto Maestro del Consejo.

―Sí, Maestro. Zo'rah siente que la Orden le ha mentido al no hablarle sobre su antepasado. Pero eso no es todo ―D'antir dudó antes de seguir―. Ha pasado algo.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Syo.

―No estoy segura. He entrado en trance mientras hablaba con ella. Algo ocurrió, algo funcionó como catalizador….Sentí el miedo de Zo'rah, un miedo tan grande que dolía. Ella enloqueció y comenzó a matarlos a todos.

―¿Eso ocurrió en tu visión? ―preguntó Oric.

―No, eso ocurrió realmente. Mi visión mostraba una sombra a su alrededor…. una traición.

―Es extraño lo que cuentas, y preocupante, sin duda ―dijo Shan.

―Todo ello coincidió al mismo tiempo… mi visión, el sentimiento de miedo, la locura de Zo'rah… Algo lo provocó. No se me ocurre qué puede causar tamaño sentimiento de terror.

―Es posible que algo que tú dijeses, o algo que ocurriese en ese momento.

―El oficial imperial ―dijo Kieral. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Oric―. ¿Qué oficial?

―Antes de que la Sith atacase a mis hombres, un soldado consiguió derribar al capitán imperial que luchaba contra nosotros. Tras caer al suelo, la Sith dejó de hablar con la Maestro Kun y nos atacó sin cuartel.

―¡Pues claro! ―exclamó la joven―. ¡Eso fue lo que lo provocó! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Podría haberla calmado si lo hubiese sabido.

D'antir observó las caras de estupefacción de los Maestros.

―Mi hermana estaba protegiendo al hombre que amaba. Lo estaba vengando.

―Zo'rah nunca ha sabido controlarse ―dijo el Maestro Syo Bakarn―. Es irreflexiva y se deja dominar fácilmente por los sentimientos. Ahí tienes una nueva prueba.

D'antir se entristeció al escucharlo. Ella siempre había admirado el coraje de su hermana cuando eran pequeñas. Siempre defendía apasionadamente a las personas que le importaban. Era como si toda ella fuese fuego. D'antir desconocía la pasión. En ese momento se acordó del capitán Biron y de lo que había sentido estando con él.

―Hay algo más ―D'antir bajó de nuevo la cabeza. Empezó a sentir vergüenza―. Me temo que he dejado morir a los soldados en Luurdes para poder salvar a Kieral y a mí misma. No estoy orgullosa de ello, y acepto el castigo que el Alto Consejo me imponga.

―¡Maestro! ―el teniente comenzó a protestar, pero calló ante un gesto de la Maestro Shan.

―Tu sentimiento de culpa es castigo suficiente, D'antir ―dijo Satele Shan―. Has dicho que Zo'rah te esperaba. Sin duda, y como bien indicas, alguien nos ha traicionado. El traidor tiene que ser una de las personas que conocía el camino que seguirías hacia el espía. Descubre quién es y comunícanoslo. Además, has dicho que has tenido una visión sobre una traición a Zo'rah. ¿Estás segura del significado? ¿No podría ser la traición que sufrimos nosotros? Al fin y al cabo, se relaciona con tu hermana.

―No. Estoy segura de que se refería a ella.

―Tendremos que reflexionar sobre tu visión ―continuó Satele Shan―. De momento, vas a continuar en Alderaan. Debemos comprobar qué ha pasado con Zo'rah, dónde está ahora, y los peligros de esa búsqueda que pretende hacer. Los secretos de Exar Kun son peligrosos y nadie debería desenterrarlos. Además, aún queda el asunto del espía infiltrado en nuestras filas. El Consejo debe analizar la nueva información antes de tomar una decisión. Mientras tanto, queda a la espera y dedícate a descubrir quién notificó a Zo'rah nuestros planes.

―Maestro Shan, debo advertirte―dijo D'antir con cierta culpabilidad―. El poder de Zo'rah es enorme. Yo no puedo enfrentarme a ella. Sería mejor que designases esta misión a otra persona más capaz.

―Tonterías ―dijo Syo Bakarn―. Nadie conoce a Zo'rah como tú. Además, tu poder sobre ella no es físico. Tú misma lo has dicho. Cuando mataron al hombre que amaba, enloqueció. Ese es su punto débil. Vosotras tenéis un vínculo como hermanas. La derrotaremos gracias a ello.

―Sí, Maestro.

―Te llamaremos cuando decidamos la línea de actuación. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

―Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Maestro.

D'antir cortó la comunicación. Se sentía realmente mal. No le gustaba lo que el Maestro Bakarn había dicho. No quería matar a Zo'rah, y menos aprovecharse para ello del amor que aún pudiera profesarle. No le parecía correcto.

Epílogo.

La Sith se encontraba en la sala de comunicaciones de su nave, que orbitaba Alderaan.

―Estoy muy decepcionado, aprendiz ―dijo la figura translúcida de Darth Baras que estaba sobre el holocomunicador de la nave―. No solo has revelado en engaño, sino que además has permitido que la Jedi se escapase. Y eso sin contar que no has contestado a mis llamadas hasta ahora.

Zo'rah apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Notó como el odio la invadía. "Te mataré, Baras", pensó.

―Salvar a mi primer oficial era prioritario, Baras ―dijo la joven con desprecio.

―Darth Baras, aprendiz. Muéstrame respeto ―el Sith levantó la cabeza con orgullo―. Tu primer oficial no es más que un peón, no lo olvides. Que viva o muera no tiene la mayor importancia.

―¡Claro que la tiene!

―Eres ridícula, aprendiz. No deberías permitirte esas debilidades. Recuerda bien lo que te digo, pues algún días lamentarás no haberme hecho caso.

La Sith no dijo nada. Sus ojos transmitían una furia sin igual. Empezó a rechinar los dientes sin ni tan siquiera ser consciente de ello.

―Por suerte para ti, el espía no fue descubierto. De otro modo, el castigo sería ejemplar.

―¡La Jedi era D'antir! ¿Me dices que esto es una casualidad….. Darth Baras? ―añadío con sorna la joven.

―¡Oh!, ¿en serio? ―el rostro del Sith mostraba falsa sorpresa―. ¿Esa no es tu hermana?

Zo'rah taladró con la mirada a su maestro. Decidió cambiar de tema. No quería mostrarle cuanto le molestaba todo el asunto.

―¿Y ahora qué ocurrirá? ¿Me castigarás?

―¡Oh, no, no! ―dijo Dath Baras con una sonrisa―. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Vamos a olvidar el desastre ocurrido en Alderaan. Quiero que te persones en Dromund Kaas para presentarte a tu nuevo compañero.

―¿Nuevo compañero? ―Zo'rah estaba sorprendida.

―Sí, mi nuevo aprendiz. Quiero que trabajéis juntos. A ver si aprendes algo de él.

Zo'rah estaba cada vez más enfadada. Para ella era un desprecio el que su maestro acogiese otro aprendiz, y aún más que lo destinase a su nave.

―Sí… Darth Baras ―dijo con desdén―. Iré de inmediato a Dromund Kaas.

―Excelente. Que la Fuerza te sirva bien ―dijo el Sith antes de cortar la comunicación.

Zo'rah gritó y, presa de la ira, lanzó mediante la Fuerza un sillón contra el holocomunicador.

En ese momento, sonó el intercom interno de la nave.

―Mi Lord ―dijo la suave voz del capitán a través del intercom―. Hemos recibido una comunicación entrante. Deberías venir al puente de mando.

El rostro de la Sith se relajó al escuchar la voz de su primer oficial y suspiró.

―Ahora mismo voy, Quinn.

Al llegar vio a Malavai en su puesto habitual. Zo'rah le sonrió al entrar.

―Quinn, deberías descansar unos días más. No quiero que sufras una recaída.

―Mi Lord, tanta preocupación por mí me conmueve. Pero estoy bien. Además, hay mucho que hacer. He sentido mucho el no haber cumplido con la misión. Debemos arreglar la situación.

―Olvídate de la misión. Baras quiere que vayamos a Dromund Kaas. Es un castigo encubierto, lo sé ―la muchacha volvió a fruncir el ceño al pensar en su maestro.

―Si Darth Baras desea que dejemos la misión, será por algo urgente, estoy seguro.

―Quinn, te prometo que lo mataré…. No tienes idea de cuánto odio a Baras.

―Mi Lord, por favor… ―el primer oficial parecía escandalizado―. Darth Baras es un sirviente del Imperio, al igual que nosotros. Hablar de asesinato implica traición.

Zo'rah hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

―Bueno, olvida eso. Los asuntos de los Sith no son de tu incumbencia, Quinn. Al fin y al cabo, no debes olvidar que el Imperio nos pertenece.

―Mi Lord… ―el capitán dejó la frase en suspenso, aunque a Zo'rah lo que quedó duda de que no aprobaba sus palabras.

―En fin, háblame de la comunicación entrante.

Malavai Quinn pareció reaccionar.

―Lo mejor es que la escuches tú misma ―dijo mientras presionaba unos botones en la consola de mando.

Se escuchó entonces la voz de D'antir.

"Este es un mensaje para la Nightshark del Imperio. Repito, es un mensaje para la Nightshark desde la Sunrise, nave de la República. He de advertir a la comandante de la nave, Zo'rah Kun, que alguien de su entorno está perpetrando una traición contra ella. Lo he visto en una visión. D'antir fuera."

Zo'rah estaba sorprendida.

―¿Y esto lo ha enviado en abierto? ―preguntó girándose hacia su primer oficial.

―No. Estaba codificado como ruido espacial y lo ha enviado directamente al puente de mando de nuestra nave.

―Una traición… ―la Sith susurraba hacía si misma.

―Mi Lord, si me permites el apunte, es posible que la Jedi esté intentando volverte contra tu tripulación.

―No lo creo, Quinn. Los Jedi pueden ser engañosos y contar medias verdades o directamente esconderla, pero no mienten nunca. Si dice que tuvo una visión, es cierto. Otra cosa es que la haya interpretado correctamente.

―¿Cómo procedemos con esta información?

―Con cautela, Quinn. Hay muchos en esta nave que estarían encantados de verme caer… ―la Sith estaba pensativa―. Como Vette… Esa Twi'lek nunca me perdonará el haberla tomado como mi esclava. La verdad es que no me porté bien con ella…

―No tenías por qué hacerlo. Solo era una esclava…, una cosa, si me lo permites, mi Lord ―dijo Quinn con desprecio.

―… O esos soldados… Pier y los demás… ¿Hasta qué punto son leales? A muchos la causa del Imperio no les importa lo más mínimo y solo se mueven por el beneficio personal…

―Mi Lord, no creo que ninguno de los soldados desobedezca órdenes. Tienen mucho que perder.

―Investigaremos a toda la tripulación. Si alguien me va a traicionar, quiero saberlo.

―Sí, mi Lord. Comenzaré con ello de inmediato.

―No sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte a mi lado, Quinn ―dijo Zo'rah con ternura mientras se acercaba al primer oficial para abrazarlo―. Eres el único en quien puedo confiar.


End file.
